dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tsui Hark
Perfil thumb|250px|Tsui Hark *'Nombre:' 徿克 (徐克) / Tsui Hark (Xu Ke) *'Nombre real:' 徐文光 (Xu Wen Guang) *'Profesión:' Actor, Director, Guionista, Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Saigon, Vietnam *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario Dramas Productor *Seven Swordsmen (2006) Películas Actor *The Mermaid (2016) *A Simple Life (2012) *The Great Magician (2011) *All About Women (2008) *The Big Heat (1988) *A Better Tomorrow (1986, cameo) *Aces Go Places II (1983, cameo) *Zu: Warriors from the Magic Mountain (1983) *Aces Go Places (1982, cameo) Director *The Taking of Tiger Mountain (2014) *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *Flying Swords of Dragon Gate (2011) *Detective Dee and the Mystery of the Phantom Flame (2010) *One 2008th (2008, corto) *All About Women (2008) *Missing (2008) *Triangle (2007) *The Warrior (2006) *Seven Swords (2005) *In The Blue (2005) *1:99 (2003) *Black Mask 2: City of Masks (2002) *The Legend of Zu (2001) *Time and Tide (2000) *Knock Off (1998) *Double Team (1997) *Tri-Star (1996) *The Blade (1995) *The Chinese Feast (1995) *Love in the Time of Twilight (1995) *Once Upon a Time in China V (1994) *The Lovers (1994) *Green Snake (1993) *Once Upon a Time in China III (1993) *Once Upon a Time in China II (1992) *Twin Dragons (1992) *King of Chess (1991) *The Raid (1991) *The Banquet (1991) *Once Upon a Time in China (1991) *Swordsman (1990) *A Better Tomorrow III (1989) *The Master (1989) *The Big Heat (1988) *Spirit Chaser Aisha (1986) *Peking Opera Blues (1986) *Working Class (1985) *Aces Go Places III: Our Man from Bond Street (1984) *Shanghai Blues (1984) *Zu: Warriors from the Magic Mountain (1983) *Search for the Gods (1983) *All the Wrong Clues (1981) *Dangerous Encounters: 1st Kind (1980) *We're Going to Eat You (1980) *The Butterfly Murders (1979) Guionista *The Taking of Tiger Mountain (2014) *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *Flying Swords of Dragon Gate (2011) *All About Women (2008) *Seven Swords (2005) *The Legend of Zu (2001) *Time and Tide (2000) *Once Upon a Time in China and America (1997) *A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation (1997) *The Blade (1995) *The Chinese Feast (1995) *Once Upon a Time in China V (1994) *The Lovers (1994) *Once Upon a Time in China IV (1993) *Green Snake (1993) *Once Upon a Time in China III (1993) *New Dragon Inn (1992) *Once Upon a Time in China II (1992) *Twin Dragons (1992) *Once Upon a Time in China (1991) *A Better Tomorrow III (1989) *The Master (1989) *I Love Maria (1988) *A Better Tomorrow II (1987) Productor *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *Flying Swords of Dragon Gate (2011) *Detective Dee and the Mystery of the Phantom Flame (2010) *All About Women (2008) *Triangle (2007) *Seven Swords (2005) *Xanda (2004) *Black Mask 2: City of Masks (2002) *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunter (2002) (Edición Limitada en Estados Unidos) *The Legend of Zu (2001) *Time and Tide (2000) *Once Upon a Time in China and America (1997) *A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation (1997) *Shanghai Grand (1996) *The Blade (1995) *The Chinese Feast (1995) *Once Upon a Time in China V (1994) *The Lovers (1994) *Once Upon a Time in China IV (1993) *The East is Red (1993) *Green Snake (1993) *Once Upon a Time in China III (1993) *New Dragon Inn (1992) *Once Upon a Time in China II (1992) *A Chinese Ghost Story III (1991) *Once Upon a Time in China (1991) *A Chinese Ghost Story II (1990) *Swordsman (1990) *The Killer (1989) *A Better Tomorrow III (1989) *The Master (1989) *I Love Maria (1988) *A Better Tomorrow II (1987) *A Chinese Ghost Story (1987) *A Better Tomorrow (1986) Premios *'2011 (16th) Busan International Film Festival:' Premio Anual de Cine Asiático *'2011 (30th) Hong Kong Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Director (Detective Dee and the Mystery of the Phantom Flame) *'2008 (13th) Busan International Film Festival:' Premio Mención de Honor *'1997 (34th) Golden Horse Awards:' Premio Caballo de Oro - Mejor Película de Animación (A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation) *'1992 (11th) Hong Kong Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Director (Once Upon a Time in China) *'1986 (6th) Hong Kong Film Awards:' Premio Mejor Película (A Better Tomorrow) *'1981 (18th) Golden Horse Awards:' Premio Caballo de Oro - Mejor Director (All the Wrong Clues) Enlaces *Perfil (mtime) *Wikipedia China Categoría:VActor Categoría:VDirector Categoría:VGuionista Categoría:VProductor Categoría:CActor Categoría:CDirector Categoría:CProductor